Reason
by Killermaverick
Summary: Several authors end up in the Naruto World! How will they cope with leaving their homes? and more importantly, how will they figure out what the heck is going on! Naruhina, OcxOc, Ocxocxoc, ocxkiba
1. The beginning

MS: Hey guys!! MS here!! Here's the new story! And I would like to say that this story is going to be special in a way.

Jiraiya: What, it's not gonna suck?

MS: Please, be quiet in the front row.

Jiraiya: No wa-AUGH!!! (crap, just BARELY missed my rifle shot.)

MS: Alright then, let's get on with the story. But, for the disclaimer, I would like to state that Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and some of these ocs are owned by Williambandet, Rikku92, and Rosetiger. Well, enjoy!!

(note: Here are the descriptions of the characters.)

----------------------------

Name: MS (Maverick Slayer, frequently just called Maverick.)

Creator: M. Slayer

Gender: Male

Hair: Brown

Status: Split personality.

Estimated age: Mid-teens.

Summary: A boy who has gone through a lot in his life. A single accident has resulted in him having a split personality. The first one, a kind and cheerfull kid who is a bit hotheaded, but always cares for his friends. The other is his alter-ego. This one truly lives up to the name Maverick. Rebellious, untrusting, and experienced in battle, he is indeed formidable. His traits in battle are military-related, and yet, have an ancient air to them.

ooooooooooooooooo

Name: Kai Tieshimu

Creator: Williambandet

Gender: Male

Hair: White

Estimated age: Late teens.

Summary: A perverted teen who always helps out his friends. His family urges him to find a wife for a family. Uses earth type fighting. The most known techniques are stone fist and stone barrier. Stone fist allows the user to surround his fist with stone to enhance the damage they can deliver. Stone barrier creates a large stone-like bubble around the person(I know, it was used in Naruto, but bear with me.). Excellent for tactics, but due to cutting off air, is only safe to stay in for an estimated 30 minutes.

ooooooooooooooooo

Name: Kily Tasumi

Creator: Williambandet

Gender: Female

Hair: Red

Estimated age: Mid-teens.

Summary: Kai's best friend. Usually seen around him. Constantly complains about the size of her...well(cough.) you get it. Constantly attracted to brainiacs. She speciallizes in fire jutsu. For ninjitsu, she can use a straight shot of fire to hit long-range enemies, and use a long wave for short, as well as use flaming kunai for medium. She also has a genjutsu which shows the victim the user burning their cloths, so.....yeah.

(Zoe: MS, why do you have blood coming out of your nose?

MS: Oh, crap!!)

oooooooooooooooooo

Name: Rikku (last name unknown.)

Creator: Rikku92

Gender: Female

Hair: Blond

Estimated age: Mid to late-teens.

Summary: A very cheery and kind girl who wants to be everyone's friend. Even though a few people aren't trustworthy of her due to her 'five finger discount' policy, she still has good friends. Her known weapon is a giant axe. Said axe is enchanted so that only she can lift it. She roams around, looking for her sister who is a murderer. (Yeah, Rikku said the oc would be a lot similiar to Sasuke.)

ooooooooooooooooooo

Name:Kaori (last name unknown) (note: Rosetiger didn't really give a solid description on the character, so some of it is gonna be made up. Sorry, Rosetiger.)

Creator: Rosetiger

Gender: Female

Hair: Brown

Estimated age: Mid-teens.

Summary: A snobbish girl from Konoha who wants to be number 1 in the world. However, she will be put through several things in this story. Will she have a change of heart, or will she remain hostile? She is known to have great talent with genjutsu.

ooooooooooooooooooo

MS: Sorry for the long bio. Well, enjoy the story!!!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a quiet and cold night. It zoomed in in the room of a teenager pacing in his room. He brushed through his brown hair as he thought and thought....

...and thought.

"DANGIT!!!!!" He yelled irritably.

He heard banging from the bottom of his floor. "Son, keep quiet up there!!" A female voice said. The boy sighed, and sat down on his bed. Right now, he was seriously stressed. He had a project due in 3 days, and if he did not pass it, he would fail his class. He had nearly everything for his project except 1 thing....

.....the THEME of his project.

"Huuuuy...." The boy sighed as he layed down. "What to do, what to do? I can't think of a single thing. Heh, kinda ironic. I'm the kid with the never-ending imagination, and yet I can't think of a single thing." '_You are very lowsy when it comes to this, huh?'_ "Shut up. He looked over on his nightstand, and saw the small pocketwatch in its container, and sighed. The watch was his most prized possesion, having been handed down to him. It may seem like just like any other pocketwatch, but to him, it held a sheer significance. It held the memories of his loved ones. While many of his loved ones are alive, a good number of them died. He ofted looked at the watch to remember them. The person he mostly respected of them all was his grandfather.

He never met his grandfather, due to him dying before he was born, but he heard that he was a great person, who helped out country, and for that, he respected him. His family was known for its military relations, and he couldn't deny that he himself was obsessed with the lifestyle. He smiled as he remembered the stories his dad told him of boot camp. Finally, he decided to sleep. Suddenly, however, he had a stomachache. "Ow.....note to self, don't have spicy buffalo wings before bed." He whispered to himself as he got up and went out his room to the bathroom. However, as he walked, it got worse and worse, until finally he fell to his knees, holding his stomach. "Oh, man, what's up with me?" He continued gasping, until he fell flat on his stomach, reached out, and then blacked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-The next day-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kai, get in here right now!!!" The teacher screeched. "Okay, okay!!" The guy(known as Kai.) finally made it to class, just before the bell rang. "Yes!! I did it!!" Kai yelled as he punched his fist in the air. "Yes, congradulations, Mr. Tieshimu. Now, would you kindly take a seat so we can begin class?" Mrs. Tamanaka asked. "Yes, ma'am." Kai went up to the desks, and sat beside Kily, his best friend. "You know, you really have to plan your mornings." Kily said. "Hey, like I said on the phone, the stupid cat keeps attacking me!" He sighed, and looked ahead. However, he soon looked over to Kily, and accidentally looked down in her chest. He smiled pervertedly. She saw him and smirked evilly. "Like what you see?" He blushed a bit, then smiled. "Maybe..."

Kily playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Mr. Kai and Miss Kily!!" Mrs. Tamanaka yelled. "Pay attention, please!!" They both snapped back to attention, and looked back in the front of the classroom. Kai leaned over. "Psst...anything going on?" Kai whispered. "Nothing really. They say a boy disappeared recently within the continent. Like you, he was a fanfictioner." She said. "Who was he?" Kai whispered. "Some guy by the name of Maverick Slayer." Kai looked at her shocked. "MS?! Oh man." He said. "You know him?" Kily asked. "He's a good friend. Oh, man. That's rough." Kai said. "Whatever, we'll talk about it later." Kily said. Kai agreed, and waited through the class. However, they both soon got huge stomach aches. "Owwwwwwwwww....."They both moaned. Suddenly, they both raised their hands, and yelled, "Bathroom, please!!" Shocked, the teacher agreed, and as she handed them their hall passes, they practically zipped out of there. Yet, there was something wrong. Along the way, the pain got worse and worse, until they were both on their knees. "H-hey, Kai, what's going on...?" Kily said before she fell into unconsciousness. "I..don't..kno.."He was cut off as he soon fell into unconsciousness as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Somewhere else-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rikku, get back here!!!" An elderly man shouted as he chased her down the streets. The young girl, Rikku, as the man implied, was running with a loaf of bread, a sack of apples, and a few oranges. It seemed like she was having trouble. "Dangit!! I know you make the best fruit in the area, but do you have to put them in such large bundles?!" Rikku shouted as she was hoisting the large sack over her shoulders. Soon, however, she was overcumbed by the huge amount of fruit, and fell, allowing the man to catch her. "You're in big trouble, missy!!" He sneered. She suddenly jumped back, and held out her hand. From a seal in the palm, she summoned a huge axe, and got into a battle position. "Stay back, old man!! I'm warnin' ya!!" She yelled. Soon, however, she was caught surprised as the chief of police grabbed the hind collar of her shirt, and held her up high. He sighed. "That's enough Rikku." She turned her head to the chief and stuck out her tongue. "You big meanie." He smiled in amusement as he set her down to discuss her punishment. In a matter of moments, she was seen at the same market she robbed from, wearing a cap on her head while holding a mop.

"Hey, you missed a spot!!" The owner said chuckling at his victory over the girl. Rikku mumbled. "Stupid meanie....making me clean up after his messes...overpricing his stuff." After that, she was requested to go to the chief's office. "Macaroni, macaroni, macaroni, macaroni, put the cheese in the noodles, and what do ya get?" She sang happily in a montra. (note: I got this from Knox's claymations. You can see them on Newgrounds, or his website, Knox Korner.) She soon came to the chief's office. She looked over and saw the secretary. "Name, please." "Rikku." The secretary looked at her. "Oh, it's you. Yeah, the chief wants to see you. Go on in." She smiled, and opened the door. The chief was sitting with a stern look on his face, and looked directly at Rikku. "Rikku. Glad you could come. Please, sit." Obediantly, she sat down, and looked at him fearfully. However, after a moment's silence, he looked at her solemnly, and said, "Rikku, you've got to stop this." Rikku looked at him confused. "Huh?" He took out a huge folder. "I'm talking about the thefts. They're really starting to get on to people." She stayed quiet for a minute. The chief sighed as he leaned back. "Rikku, I know you're acting like this because you're angry, and alone, because of your sister." Rikku growled a bit at the mention.

He smiled warmly. "But you also need to know that we're here for you. Despite blood, we're all your family. And we're here for you." Rikku was silent, but smiled with a few tears in her life. Ever since her sister, Paine, killed off everyone in her family, the Chief acted as sort of a father to her, and helped her out of many situations. If it weren't for the blood diference, you could say that these two are like a daughter and father. "Thanks, chief." She said. He smiled back, and the two had a hug. After a brief talk, Rikku walked out the door towards her home. It was a small apartment she bought with what money her sister forgot to take. As soon as she got in, she made dinner, prayed, and ate it, then got ready for bed. However, after a while, she got a stomachache while trying to sleep. "Ohhhhhh.....the big meanie probably didn't check his fruit for any rotten ones." She moaned as she got up to head to the bathroom. The pain, however, got worse and worse as she walked, and soon, she fell flat on her stomach. "W-what the..." She couldn't finish as she blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Later-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku got up, and looked around frantically. Somehow, she ended up in a forest area. However, it seemed weird. First, she was in her room, then she blacked out, and now, she was in a large forest. Another thing that was weird was that she was now in her travel gear. She looked at her hand. "Man, did this stupid seal act up again?!" She said, irritated. She sighed, knowing that she won't figure out anything by standing there all day. Finally, she walked off into the pathway into the forest. The forest itself was a bit creepy. There were eyes everywhere, due to the animals, it was dark due to the trees, and there were creepy noises all-around. She continued to walk on, despite the urge to go back to the clearing. Yet on and on, she went into the forest. Suddenly, however, she heard a snap, and turned around quickly to see nothing. _'Man!! This forest is getting to me!'_ She thought. She was going to continue on, but was stopped abruptly as she felt someone grab her from behind.

It felt like one hand held her mouth while the other one held a knife to her neck. "Dont' move." The voice said. By the voice, she could tell he was about a teenager. "Mmmmff!!!!"She yelled. However, he had her held down, and with a knife to her neck. After a while the struggle stopped. Taking the chance, the stranger asked, "Who are you? What are you going here?" He slightly let go of her mouth to let her speak. "I don't know!! One minute, i'm in my room, the next, i'm out here in the forest!" She said angrilly. The stranger was puzzled. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I had a weird stomachache, then fainted, then, boom, I was here! What're you, a detective?" She asked. She didn't get an answer as the guy pushed her off. She didn't fall, but was staggering abit.

She turned quickly to see the guy. To tell the truth, it was no wonder she didn't see him. He wore this weird armor from head to toe, which looked like it was used for scouting. Unlike the forest, he looked like he had good technology on him. She didn't see his face due to him having a helmet. "Get out of here." He said, turning around. " This is my turf." Rikku snorted, then walked up to him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up!! Who said this was your turf?! It could be anybody's!!" Rikku said. The guy looked back at her. "I claimed it, therefore it's mine." Rikku looked at him angrilly. "But I just got here!! I need help!!!" He looked unfazed. "Tough. Now get out." Finally having enough, she used her hand to summon her axe. "I'm not leaving until I get information!!" She yelled. The guy stepped back a bit, but held his ground as he pulled out his seraded combat knife. "Bring it on." He said. Quickly, he ran towards her with his knife and swung. However, Rikku blocked the hit with her axe, and used her free hand to punch him in the face.

He was sent flying, but quickly landed on the ground on his feet. "You're good, but it's gonna take more than that to beat me." He then charged at her again, seemingly the same tactic. She once again blocked at the last moment for the attack. But this time, he knew what to do. Before he swung his knife, he grabbed the handle of the axe, then used it to slide to the other side of it, and trip Rikku. Rikku fell to the ground and dropped the axe. The guy calmly walked over to the axe. "Well, this looks usefull." He reached down to grab the axe, but, as soon as he tried to pull it up, it didn't budge. "What the he--" he didn't finish as the axe quickly disappeared, and reappeared in Rikku's hand as she got up. " Sorry to break it to ya, but only I can hold this axe!!" She said, sticking out her tongue.

"Interesting." He then got back into battle position. However, before he could attack, something quickly gave him a sharp blow to his head. Rikku looked, and saw a woodpecker, and knew that it chewed into a small trunk too much, and made it fall straight into the stranger's head. "Thanks!" She yelled to the creature. The creature looked confused as it flied away, leaving Rikku giggling. "Alright, time to see this meanie." She said. However, before she could get close enough, the figure sat up, shocking Rikku, and got into indian-style, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ouchi-wawa, that hurt!!" he said in a lighter voice. Rikku got confused right there. "I'll get ya for that you stupid bird!!" The stranger yelled. "Uh, hello!!!" Rikku yelled, feeling left out. The guy looked over at her. "Oh, hello!!" He said cheerfully. Rikku looked at him weirdly. "Huh?!" She asked. The guy looked at her. "Uh, hello, it's a greeting, right?" the guy asked. Rikku looked at him shockingly. "But you-I was-why are you--" She didn' finish as she was still in big shock. _'What the crap?! One second, he was going to kill me, then the next, he's acting all nice?!_' She looked over at the fallen tree trunk. _'Crazy guess, but I think that trunk jumbled up his brain._' She smiled._ 'Well, that's good, right?_' "Uh, hey, name's Rikku!! Who are you?" She asked. The boy stood up. "You can call me Maverick." he said proudly. Rikku got confused. _'Wha?! He's different, and yet, he remembers his name?! Strange guy.'_ "Well, uh, do you remember anything about this area? I need help." Rikku said. The boy got into a thinking position. "Well, I remember seeing a village a few hundred clicks from here." He said, shocking Rikku. _'He has amnesia, yet remembers his name, and what he saw before our encounter?! This guy's a weirdo!!'_ "Uh, okay, could you take me to it? I'm kinda tired." She said. "Sure!!" He said as he started to lead her in the direction of the village.

------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Phew, long chapter!! Ah, well, the more the merrier. Please review!!!

Jiraiya: Just go awa-AUGH!!! (DANGIT!! My aiming must be rusty.)

MS: Ah, well. C'ya!!!


	2. Group assembled

MS: Hey people, sorry for the long wait!! Oh, and sorry. No comical beginning credit dialogue. Getting annoying to me. I'll probably do it some other time. Well, I don't own Naruto, and I own only one of the oc's. Kai and Kily belong to Williambandet, Rikku belongs to Rikku92, and Kaori belongs to Rosetiger. Oh, and speaking of Rikku, she mentioned that it's not the Rikku from X-2, so the sister isn't Paine. A small mistake that can easilly be corrected. But really, I wouldn't know anything about X-2, because i've never played it. Well, enjoy!!! Oh, and if people don't know how to picture my character in his armor, just imagine an ODST from halo, only slightly more like a mercenary or something that looks like a lone wolf or something.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uuuugghh, what happened...?" Kai whispered as he got up groggily. He looked around to see that he was in a huge clearing. Suddenly, he remembered something. "Kily!! Where are you!" He yelled as he got up. "Kiley!!" He heard moans from behind him. "Alright, alright, shut up already." Kily got up, and scratched around her eye for a bit. Suddenly, she shot up. "Holy crap!! Where are we?!" She then looked at Kai with a death glare. "Kai, if you did something to result to this...." "I didn't, I swear!!" He said, crossing his arms. Kily sighed, and looked around. "Well, where are we?" She asked. Kai got up, and looked around as well. "Well, really, this looks like something from Naruto." He said. "Kai, you watch anime too much." Kily said as she rolled her eyes.

"It's true!! I mean, look around! Almost dead-silence, thick forests, foreign animals, how can you explain that?!" Kai asked. "Uh, they're found everywhere else in the world!!" She yelled. Kai got up and glared at her. "Look, it's just a feeling in my gut. Plus, how else could you explain us looking all anime-ish? Why don't we just look around for a bit to see our location?" He suggested. Kily sighed, but eventually agreed, seeing that he is right for the most part. The two then went into a certain direction. Several hours later, they are seen still walking.

Hours later....still walking.......

Hours later.....

"Argh!!!" Kai yelled. "I've had it!! I want to know what's going on right now!!!" Kily sighed. "Well, Kai, we won't be able to do that without finding someone, now will we?" She stated bluntly. Kai was about to yell something at her, but suddenly stopped, with a hand on his temples. "Man, I was gonna yell something at you, but I just suddenly forgot it!!" He said. "Brainfart?" "Brainfart." Kai thought for a second, then said, "Hey Kily, i've been thinking, if we really are in the Naruto anime, then can we do jutsu?" He asked. Kily looked at him. "Really, Kai, didn't I just say we're not in Naruto?" Kily said. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, it's not like I can concentrate, then yell, 'Stone Fist Jutsu!', and then a giant fist would appear on my hand." Kily looked shaken.

"Uh, Kai..."

"Really, that does seem a bit ridiculous."

"Kai...."

"Really, I don't know what I was thinki--"

"KAI!!!!!"

Kai snapped out of his speech. "What?" He asked. "Look at your hand!!" She said. He did, and quickly became surprised. He saw his hand covered in a thin rock, and had several holes in the structure in his arm, but, neveretheless, was shocking. Kai remained silent for a moment. Finally, he laughed, then looked at Kily. "Hah! I told you we were in Naruto!!" He said triumphantly. She let that remark pass as she looked at the arm. Kai also looked at it.

"But really, this thing sucks. It's thin, and has several holes." He said. Kily looked at him. "Why do you think that?" She asked. He thought for moment. "Well, in the anime, people would improve their chakra-using abilites to use them to their full extent. Like Naruto, at first, he could only summon a small frog. But, after a bit of training 'and the Kyuubi's chakra', he could summon an 8-story toad. And some ninja can increase the number of clones they can make through practice. And-" "Get to the point." Kily requested. "My point is, practice makes perfect. Right now, I suggest we look for a place to crash to practice our jutsu and stuff." He said. Kily nodded in agreement. "Heh, my gut never lies to me." He said triumphantly.

"Last time you listened to your gut, you ended up in the locker room with several female wrestlers, where they all ganged up and beat the crap outta you." Kai sweatdropped. "Okay, my gut is right most of the time. It still counts."

---

Elsewhere

---

"Attention you three..." Tsunade stated as she looked at the ninja before her. The first was Naruto in the regular jumpsuit. Hinata was beside him in her jacket. Finally, Kaori stood right beside them in a costume similiar to Kurenai's. "There have been reports of strange residents in the forests just outside of Konoha. This could result to the thought of an invasion, and therefore, arouse the villagers. Your mission is to go to the forests to see what is going on." She said. " Heh, this is going to be a piece of cake, right Hinata-chan?!" Naruto said as he put his arm around her shoulders in a friendly way. Hinata, however, was surprised by Naruto's move. She blushed a bright red, and collapsed on the floor.

"Hinata?!" Naruto yelled frantically. Kaori sighed. "Tsunade _sama_, really, I don't thing we need to go on such a stupid mission. If it's not an invasion, it shouldn't be so bad." Tsunade looked irritated. "I didn't say it wasn't an invasion. I said it could arouse the villagers." Kaori scoffed. "Yeah, whatever, I'm sure somebody your age can confuse an invasion with a small bandit group." Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. "What was that?" She asked. Kaori was about to repeat herself, until she felt a hand grab the back of her collar and run out of the building. It turned out the one who did it was Naruto. He heard the comment Kaori made, which made him wonder if she had a deathwish. Before he would find out, he wrapped one arm around Hinata's waist, and grabbed the back of Kaori's collar as he bolted out the door. Once outside, Naruto looked at Kaori.

"Kaori, are you crazy?! Tsunade would have killed you if you kept on like that!" Kaori looked at him. "But Naruto-kun, she's an old dirtbag, and she's really mean!" She said. (note: Yes, she has a crush on Naruto just as Rosetiger depicted her. However, Naruto's not interested, so all you anti-NarutoXoc people can rest assured that this isn't one of those stories.) "Still, be carefull. She can really be dangerous." She sighed. "Alright. But back with the mission, let's just find out what's going on." Naruto nodded in agreement as they went to the gate. From there, they waited until Hinata woke up, and they continued on through the forest.

---

Meanwhile

---

Rikku and Maverick were seen walking through the forest, being totally aware of their surroundings. Yet, a crazy thing about Maverick is that he was a bit hyper. Rikku could tell because when they weren't walking, he would slightly shake. "Uh, Maverick? Why are you shaking?" Rikku asked. "You just try drinking high-caffeine concentrated coffee. Really not a pushover." Maverick said. Rikku sighed. "Man, I just wanna go home. Really, I wanna continue my stories." Maverick stopped. "Stories?" "Yeah, I make stories." Maverick looked at her. "Fanfiction?" Rikku looked surprised. "Uh, yeah, how'd you know?" She asked. "Well, even though i've been out here for a while, seperate from technology (ahem) aside from my suit, I can remember fanfiction. I made a few stories on it." He said. Rikku looked at him.

"Like what?" Maverick thought. "Uh Mysterious guests, The Dare, Invited, so on." He said. Rikku turned silent. Those stories sounded familiar. "Hey," She said, "Are you by chance?" Maverick looked at her incredulously."How do you know that?!" He asked. Rikku had a smile. "You're looking at Rikku92 here!" She said. MS was silent for a moment. "...You're Rikku92?!" He asked incredulously. She nodded. "Thank the Lord, someone from our world!!" He said. He calmed down abit, then turned to Rikku. "Well, what's going on?" Rikku thought for a moment. "Well, everyone heard the news about you. Some people think you ran away, while others are thinking you were kidnapped." MS looked troubled.

"No, that's not what happened. What happened is that I was walking to the bathroom because I had a bad stomach cramp. Everytime I took a step, it got worse and worse. Finally, it was so bad, I fainted and woke up here." Rikku was shocked at the similarity with her situation while something ticked in MS's mind. "Wait, when did this happen?" "Yesterday, why?" "That can't be possible, I was here for a month!" He said. "Rikku looked confused. "But, how can that be? It just happened yesterday!" There was a silence for a moment. "What is this, Narnia?" MS asked. Rikku was about to answer, until they heard something. Quickly, they looked up to see three people on the tree above them. The first one was a guy who had blond hair, and had whisker-marks for some strange reason. The next one was a girl with blue hair. The most noticeable fact about her were her eyes. They were pure white. The last one was a girl with brown hair, and nothing was really noticeable about her. MS was quiet for a second. "...Isn't that Naruto and Hinata?" He asked. "It looks like it."

---

In the tree

---

"Who are they?" Naruto asked as he looked at them. "I dunno, but they're probably the one's who caused this mess." Kaori said hatefully. "Now, Kaori, don't be hateful." Naruto said as he stepped forward. However, the end of the trunk was weak, probably due to training outside the village. Once he stepped on it, it groaned, then broke. He managed to step out in time, but it can't be said the same for the people down below.

---

Below

---

"Holy crap!!" Rikku said. "Oh, not again." MS said as the log landed right on his helmet, knocking him out. "OMG!! MS, are you okay?!" Rikku yelled. He groaned a bit. She knelt down to see, but just as she did, MS's hand shot up, and grabbed her wrist as he sat up, he looked at Rikku, and said, "I'm back." Rikku got worried. "Crap! Amnesia over!" MS got up, then looked up. "Lucky for you, there's other trouble." He said. "Hey you!! Why don't you try coming down and fighting like a real warrior!!" He yelled. "_Idiot."_ Rikku thought. The ninja then jumped down toward the ground. "Heheh, sorry about that." Naruto said as he walked up. However, he only ended up getting a knife pointed at his face in response.

"Don't think you're out of this yet. That hurt like (bleep) what you did. Don't think i'm gonna simply shrug it off." He said. "So what do you want?" Naruto asked. "What I want is to splatter your brains all over the forest. Fight!" He yelled as he charged torwards Naruto. Naruto leaped backwards and made several shadow clones. The clones surrounded MS as they got into a defense position. MS smirked in his helmet as he pulled out a can-like object, pulled the key, then threw it on the ground while hiding his visor. The can blew up, showing a blinding light. Several bangs were heard, and as soon as the light cleared, it showed smoke from the clones from all around MS while he held two smoking SMGs."Whoah," Naruto said. "Those are some cool weapons! How do they work?"Naruto asked. MS pointed the two SMG's towards him. "Here, let me show you." He was about to pull the triggers until they heard shuffling in the bushes. MS quickly turned and pointed his SMG's at the bushes while Naruto readied his kunai.

Suddenly, two people came out of the bushes. One was a red-headed girl in a school uniform with a large chest. Both MS and Naruto slightly blushed at looking at her. The next was a guy with white hair, and was also in a school uniform. MS still had his SMGs pointed at them. "You two, state your names." He said. Both Kai and Kily froze. "Whoa, buddy!! Watch where you're pointing those!!" Kai yelled. "State your names! I won't say it again!" MS said.

Both Kai and Kily looked nervously at the gun-wielding soldier. Suddenly, Kily got an idea. "Hey Kai, didn't you say something about ninjas able to do illusions?" Kily whispered. "Yeah, genjutsu. Why?" Kai asked. "Look, I need you to distract him for a bit. Can you do that?" Kily asked. "What? Why--uh, actually, i'd rather not ask right now. Sure thing." Kai said. Kai walked up to MS while Kily concentrated for a bit.

"Hey you! You think you're so cool with those guns in your hand, but really, are you so honorable as to go into a melee battle?" Kai asked. MS was silent for a bit, until he holstered his SMGs. "Fine. One-on-one. Any melee weapons. Get ready!" MS yelled as he pulled out his knife. Kai got into a fighting position. MS started first by throwing his knife at Kai, catching him by surprise. Kai quickly ducked before the knife could impale him. "H-hey, I thought you said melee weapons!!" Kai said.

"I said melee-_weapons_ only. I didn't say you couldn't throw them." He said as he pulled out another knife. Naruto looked confused. "_Weird. Kunai knives are four-cornered, smooth, and are pointing straight up. Yet, this guy's knives are pointed to the side at the end, flat, and are seraded on the back of the blade. Why is that?" _Naruto thought. MS threw his knife at Kai a second time, then ran towards him. Kai was prepared this time as he quickly grabbed the blade. MS quickly hit Kai in the stomach, then kicked him into a tree. Kai coughed up blood as he looked at Kily. "Uh, Kily, when are ya gonna be done?" He asked. "Hold on a minute!" She said.

"Well, i'm not sure how long I ca-whoa!!" Kai was interrupted as MS slashed at him with his knife, only to miss. MS then ran quickly, getting ready to throw a hard punch. "_Common' defence, defence!!"_ Kai thought. He suddenly got an idea. "_Hope this works!!_" "Earth Barrier jutsu!!" Just as he said this, thin rock layers came out of the ground and surrounded Kai. Just then, MS's hand punched through the rock. Despite it being thin, the rock was able to break MS's then grabbed MS by the arm, then pulled him into the rock, and threw him out the other side, hitting a tree.

"Why you...!" MS yelled. "Hey you!!" Kily yelled. Naruto, Kai, and MS looked over at her. "Take a look at this!! Fire lust jutsu!!" Suddenly, everything turned black, and they saw her use a fire jutsu to burn off her cloths, showing...you know.(note: Don't get on to me!! This was another author's idea!! Believe me, I'm known to listening to ideas.) Both Naruto and Kai flew into the trees while spilling blood from their nostrils. Before Kai was unconscious, he whispered, "Dude, that was hot." MS just stood there silently."..." "What, it didn't affect you?" Kily asked. "Phablephaphapaphh..." MS gurgled. MS then slightly took off his helmet, enough to see his chin. As soon as he did, practically 3 gallons of blood spilled from it. He then fell to the ground unconscious. Kily sighed while Rikku laughed at the way MS fainted. "Finally." She looked at Hinata and Kaori. "Hey you two!! I think you might wanna come down here!!" He looked at Rikku. "You too."

---

10 minutes later.

---

"Uuuugh...." Kai groggily sat up. His head felt numb, and he looked around for a bit. "What the (bleep) was that?!" Kai quickly looked over to see MS talking with Kily, or rather, yelling while Rikku was watching from the sidelines laughing every now and then about how MS fell to that trick so comically. "That was a cheap move you pulled right there!!" He said. "So what? Atleast I didn't kill you." She said. "Well, I guess that shows you have some pity, or maybe you need me for something, or something else." Kily looked at him. "Anything else?" She asked. "The list goes on." Kily smirked at him. "The analytical type. I like that." She said seductively. MS blushed in his helmet. "W-whatever." He said. Kai also didn't like what she was implying. "Actually.." Kai said. I think she was saying she likes your type as a friend." He said. MS smirked.

"What, are you jealous or something?" "**What was that?**" Kai growled. "You heard me gramps!!" MS shouted. "I'm freakin' 18!! I'm not a geysour!!" He yelled. "Well, how was I supposed to know that! Your hair is freakin' white!! That's usually a color for old fossils!!" "You freakin' jack(bleep)!!! First, you hit on Kily , then you call me freakin' old!!" The fight continued on. "Guys?" Still going on. "Guys!" Not stopping. "GUYS!!!" They looked at Kily. "WHAT!!" They yelled. "Listen!! We just met in this forest!! And it seems that a few of us are a bit freaked out. How about we just get along? It's better then killing each other." She stated. Kai scoffed. "Well, atleast I didn't have the weapons pointed at the first thing I saw." "It's called being alert, dumb(bleep.)" "Shut up, (bleep)!!" "Guuuuuys..." Kily said dangerously at the two. They both sighed.

"Fine..." They both grunted as they shook hands while looking the other way. Kai then saw Hinata. He walked up to her and looked at her for a bit. However, all of this from sombody she didn't know felt a bit uncomfortable. "Um, c-can I help you?" Hinata asked. Kai was silent for a sec until he smiled pervertedly. "Nice boobs." He said. Hinata immediatly blushed in embarrasment from somebody saying something about that. After he said that, Kai was hit over the head with two sticks, held by Rikku and Kily as they angrilly stared at him. "What'd I do?!" He asked. Rikku suddenly got an idea. "Oh, wait, I have an idea for you. Hold on." She she said as she used the stick to whack MS on the back of the head. "Whoo! I like her!" Kai said. Before Rikku could remark, MS got up. "Ow, that hurt!" He said in a lighter voice."But still, atleast i'm back. Thanks Rikku!!" He said.

Kai then looked at him. "Okay, what the crap was that?" He asked. Rikku sighed. "Oh, boy. Hey, MS, could you explain?" Kai then froze. "Whoah, whoah, hold on a sec!! MS, as in Maverick Slayer?" Kai asked. "Yep!!" He said. Kai got overjoyed. "Dude, it's really you!! Man, I thought you got killed or something!" Kai said crazilly. MS stood silently. "Uh, okay?" He said. "Oh, yeah, I forgot, it's me, Williambandet! Y'know, from Fanfiction!!" He said. "Wait, you're Williambandet?" MS asked as Kai nodded. They were both silent for a second. "DUDE!!!" They both yelled as they gave eachother a high-five and laughed. Kai then got serious. "Seriously, though, what was with the jerk phase earlier? It really wasn't cool, man." He said. MS sighed. "Everyone sit down. This is going to be a loooooong explaination."

----------------------------------------------

Phew!! Chapter 2, and it's a long one!! Oh, and to Williambandet, if it seems like i'm bashing your character, i'm really trying not to. Sorry, but just trying to follow your ideas dude. Well, everyone have a good night!! Oh, and if you could, click on that review box at the bottom of the story to give a review. No flames please! You can also click the other box while it's set to Favorites or something like that. C'ya!!!


	3. The group psychopath

MS: Hey guys, MS here!! Sorry, been kinda busy.

Jiraiya: Yeah, busy playing your stupid guitar.

MS: Hey!! It's not as easy as it seems!!

Jiraiya: Is that why your family's so grouchy?

MS: (pulls out spartan laser.) Rooooaaaarrr!!!!!!

Jiraiya: (scared.) How do I get myself into this stuff?!

Kai, Kily, Kaori, Rikku, Zoe: Isn't it obvious?!

Jiraiya: Uh, no?

Kai: (slaps his face.) Well, dude, it's only four words. YOU PISS HIM OFF!!!!

Girls: And you get on our nerves peeping!!!

Jiraiya: Uh, heheh..(runs away.)

Girls: GET HIM!!!! (goes after him.)

MS: (stands by and watches while leaning on his Spartan Laser.)

Kai: Well?

MS: Well, what?

Kai: You gonna get him?

MS: (points towards the girls.) The girls are being nice by doing it for me.

Kai: What's their reward gonna be?

MS: I think they'll be satisfied when they're done with the dude.

Rikku: I caught him!!!

Kaori: What are we gonna do to him?

Kily: (smiles evilly.) I think I know. (pulls out a yaoi tape.)

Jiraiya: O.o.......(wilhelm scream.)

Kai and MS: O.o..............

Kai: Run away?

MS: Agreed.

Both: RETREAT!!!!!! (run away.)

-------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was gathered around a campfire looking at MS as he explained his reason for the double-sided personality. And afterwards, some of them had questions.

"So the evil side of you was developed from being bullied when you were a kid?" Kai asked.

"Yep." MS replied.

"And when you noticed it, you worked on defending yourself so that you wouldn't have to depend on the evil side, and would hopefully make him go away?" Rikku asked.

"Uh-huh." MS said.

"But it didn't work out, and the guy then became like a brother to you." Kaori asked.

"Pretty much like that." He answered.

"And you two switch control via being hit on the head?" Naruto asked.

"Right." He said.

MS sighed as he sat in thought. "You might think it wasn't that bad, but for me, almost everyone did it to me. I don't know why though. I was like a lot of other people." He said. "Not alot of people could help me would even sometimes blame me for my short fuse. Heck, I was taken to therapy once!" He said. "However, things got better when I went to Public School. WAY better." He said. "Not everyone was stuck-up, we respected our business, only 4 classes instead of 7, better friends, security, a cafeteria menu that actually changes instead of remaining the same all year long, and, not to mention, PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY DON'T USE YOUR MOST SENSITIVE TRAITS TO EMOTIONALLY HARM YOU!!!" He yelled, shocking everyone into falling out of their seats. "(ahem.) Sorry about that. Unfortunately, I didn't get to go to Public school before 'Evil me' came up. From what I know, he's technically me, but unlike me, he doesn't take crap like that." He said, sighing. "Here's an example. Good me receives insult from someone, someone usually gets ignored. Bad me receives insult from someone, someone receives bullet in head." MS then found an insect crawling on the ground. With a stick he found, he stabbed the bug with it, and hung it over the fire. "EWWWW!!" Kaori shrieked. "What? When you've been in the forest as long as I have been, your tastes change." He said.

He then pulled it out and began eating it as everyone made a disgusting face. "Really, guys, even though you look funny, your weird faces are making it hard to eat. Could ya stop please?" MS asked as he had part of the bug in his mouth, and everyone decided to look away right there. Having a thought, Rikku asked, "Uh, guys, what do we do now?" Rikku asked. Everyone became silent up to that point. Naruto, Hinata, and Kaori then got up. "Well, we were sent out here to see what was going on with certain sightings, and seeing that you're the sightings, we, uh, sorta need to turn you in." Naruto said as MS spat out the pieces of insect he nearly swallowed, and looked at Naruto. "What?! We're innocent, and you're gonna have us locked up?! I don't wanna be locked up!!" MS yelled. Hinata got up. "MS-san, p-please. Naruto-kun d-didn't mean it l-like that. He s-simply meant that w-we should tell Hokage-sama o-of you guys." she said. "Oh......I knew that."MS said proudly, while everyone else thought, "_Bull!!!_"

They then heard rustling in the bushes near them, and looked in that direction. The rustling went on for a while until it finally stopped. After that, they went back to their business, until they saw something jump out of the bushes. They looked suddenly to see a huge tiger looking at them with hungry eyes. "H-holy crap!! Animals here are bigger then back at home!" Kai said. Everyone looked scaredly at the tiger, except for MS, who had a weird glint in his eye. Everyone, including the tiger looked at him questionally. Suddenly, his face darkened, and all you could see was the glint in his eyes, his maniacal and toothy smile, and his hands holding a fork and knife. "SECONDS!!!!!!" He yelled as he charged at the tiger. The tiger responded by rushing back. The two were heading for eachother, both over 25 miles per hour. Until finally, they were about to collide until MS suddenly jumped, grabbed the tail, and took a huge bite. The Tiger let out a huge roar of pain as it ran all over the place with MS hanging onto the tail with his teeth.

Everyone sweatdropped as the tiger ran with MS hitting just about everything in the forest for his meal. Suddenly, MS let go, and began spitting out fur. "Eugh!! Dude, what do you roll in?!" MS asked. "Ah, well. I guess i'll have to chop you up for the meal." MS then suddenly pulled out a HUGE machete as it gleamed in the sun. The tiger then suddenly shrunk two sizes as it yelped and ran away in terror, with MS chasing after it. "MS!!" Kai yelled as he chased his friend along with everyone else. The tiger was seen avoiding various trees and bushes as it escaped the maniacal soldier. But the soldier was more determined, as not only did he run into the trees, he knocked them down as he ran, occasionally cutting them down with a single swipe from his blade!! The others stared amazingly at MS's overall physical ability, and were getting tired from following him.

--------

Meanwhile

--------

Two ninja were seen looking over Konoha's gates from an adjacent tower, talking to eachotehr.

"You know when the Kyuubi brat and the two chicks are gonna come back?" One asked.

"No, but I hope soon. That Hyuga chick is hot!" the other one asked.

They kept on talking for a little bit, hoping to pass the time. Pretty soon, however, they soon heard something, and they looked down to see a large tiger running to the gate. They weren't too alert, considering that the gates were too high for it to climb. Something, however, made one of the guards a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh, dude?" The second guard asked.

"What is it?"

"Why does that does that tiger seem scared (bleep)less?"

The other guard seemed confused, but then caught up. "Really, I don--"

The two were interrupted as they soon heard what sounded like a hunting cry. They turned to see a brown-haired teenage guy chasing towards the tiger at an amazing speed wielding an oversized machete. The dude was running at such an amazing speed, it didn't seem like he could stop!!! "Dude, slow down!!!" The first guard shouted in vain. Soon, the tiger had two choices to decide its fate: leap or die. Choosing the obvious answer, it leaped out of the way into the forest just as the boy ran by. Due to passing the target, the boy ended up running into the wall, and, amazingly, set up an amazing vibration shaking up the wall enough for the guards to feel it!! "Whoah! How fast was tthat dude going?!" The first guard asked.

"Hey, that doesn't matter right now! Is he alright?!"

"I dunno!"

They both jumped down to see that the boy actually made a mark on the wall! Soon, he peeled off the wall, and stumbled around abit. "Twinkle, twinkle, little sh'tar..." he soon fell down on the ground. "MS!!" they heard a shout and they soon saw a group of people, including the recon group, arriving to see if the boy was okay. "MS, c'mon, man, are you okay?!" Kai asked. MS suddenly shot up with an angry expression on his face. "(bleep) no!! The other me was stupid enough to run into a wall for a bit to eat!!" he yelled.

"Hey.." the first guard said.

"I mean, how stupid could the guy be?!"

"Hey..."

"He ran into a freakin' wa-"

"HEY!!!!!!!"

Everyone looked at the guards.

"Look, I don't know what's happening, but as of now, you people are under arrest!!" the first guard said.

MS glared with killing intent. "I don't think so..." He pulled out his SMGs and pulled the triggers.

Nothing happened...

He tried again, and again, but still no effect. He pulled out one of the magazines and looked inside to see it's empty. He glared accusingly at his group. Naruto stepped up a bit nervously.

"Uh, heheh, I kinda got a bit curious of how you took care of all my clones like that, so..."

"So you screwed with my equipment?" MS asked.

"Uh, yeah. But atleast I figured out how you do it!! For a few seconds, anyway..."

"Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"Once we get out of this, remind me to shoot you."

Naruto looked at him nervously.

"Uh, no promises?"

MS sighed as he turned to the guards. "Even so, you don't scare us!!"

The second guard smirked as he pulled out a weird whistle. He blew it, and then several ANBU appeared around the group, surrounding him. MS quickly put away his weapons and pulled out his beloved combat knife as the group huddled together.

"Uh, MS?" Will asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"Okay..."MS said

"But atleast something good is coming out of this." He said.

"What?" MS asked.

MS turned to see Will hanging on to Kily with his hand around her side, pulling the two close together. Kily faced flushed in both embarrasment and anger while MS shook his head irritatingly.

-----------------------------------------------------

MS: Alright, here's the plan: We'll wear our blindfolds while we storm into that house, find Jiraiya, and get outta here.

Kai: Why do you want to help him now?

MS: Look, I may not like the dude, but nobody, and I mean NOBODY, deserves that!

Jiraiya: Augh!!!

Girls: (with hearts in eyes.) GO!! GO!! GO!! GO!! GO!!

MS: Ready?

Kai: On three...

MS: One...

Kai: Two...

Both: THREE!!!!

(both charge into the house. Various sounds of screams, breaking objects, and hitting sounds are heard as the camera stays on the broken-down door.)

MS: 'Scuse me, pardon me, soldier coming through!! Sorry, blind here!!

Kai: (reaches his hands out.) H-hey, I think I found him!!

Girl: (blushing) Watch your hands, pervert!! (slaps his face.)

Kai: Okay, nevermind.

MS: Wai-wait a moment, I think I got him! Kai, get over here!!

Kai: 'Kay, got him!!

MS: Let's go!!!

(both are seen running out of the house while holding someone above them. However, it's not Jiraiya, but actually Kaori they're holding.)

Kaori: Hey, wait a minute!! I'm not Jiraiya!!

(both stop as they feel what they're holding)

Kaori: (blushing) H-hey, watch it!!

(both drop her on the ground.)

Kaori: Jerks!!

MS: Sorry!!!

(both storm into the house offscreen again, more noise, more claims of perverts.)

MS: Okay, I think I got him!!

Kai: Hold on, let me check.

MS: No dude!!

Kai: Don't worry, i'm just gonna sneak a---OMG!! My eyes!! My eyes!!!

MS: Dude, is it him or not!!

Kai: I-i think so!!

Jiraiya: What're you doing?!

Kai: Yep, it's him!!

MS: Okay, get him and put your blindfold back on!!

Kai: Right!! (puts it back on.) Oh, man, my eyes are bleeding!!!

Ms: We'll fix ya up later, dude!! Let's go!!

(both are seen running again, this time, with Jiraiya above them.)

(both are seen at MS's base.)

Both: SUCCESS!!! (high five.)

MS: (to screen) Well, that's it for now, folks!! C'ya!!!


End file.
